The New Republic
by Dr. Comatose
Summary: This story follows the events of Revan and the crew of the Ebon Hawk after the destruction of the Star Forge
1. Chapter 1

**The New Republic**

Chapter 1.

(The Star Forge has been destroyed by Revan and his team. The whole Republic cheered in that day.

Revan and his team members landed on Admiral Dodonna's ship. They crew was overjoyed.

The engineers repaired the Ebon Hawk, so it will be prepared to enter hyperspace with a new destination: Dantooine. There they must report to the Jedi Council. Once arrived there, the crew of the Ebon Hawk relaxed for a couple of days. In one day, Revan apporached the Jedi Council.)

Revan: Masters. I seek an audience with you.

Vrook: What is it, Revan. What disturbs you?

( The talk continued for many hours. When Revan arrived at his quarters, Bastilla was waiting for him. )

Revan: Bastilla, they agreed.

Bastilla: Revan, that is wonderfull. We will finally be able to raise our child normaly, not hiding from the Council.

( The news shocked the entire crew of the Ebon Hawk. No one knew Bastilla is pregnant with Revan's child. In one day Revan was summoned by the Council.)

Vrook: Revan, i present you Zan Leadd. He is your new apprentice.

Zan: A pleasure to meet you, Master Revan.

Revan: The pleasure is mine, Zan. Masters can i talk with you in private?

Zhar: Of course Revan. Zan, leave us.

Zan: Yes masters.

( Zan exited the room, leaving them to talk. )

Revan: He is too old, Masters! He cannot be trained.

Zhar: So were you Revan. Remember when you first came to the Enclave.

Revan: How old is he exactly?

Zhar: Zan is almost sixteen years old.

Revan: B-but..nevermind. I shall train him.*in his toughts* This day gets better and better.

( Several months passed and the boy was learning the ways of the Force very quickly. Revan was more impressed with each passing day. )

Revan: Well Zan. This is the day. You are becoming a Jedi Knight.

Zan: Master Revan, i cannot thank you enough for bearing with me, for training me in the ways of the Force.

Revan: The ceremony is starting. Don't be late.

( After the ceremony, Zan accompanied Revan to the Ebon Hawk. In that day, Revan became Zan's guardian, creating an unbreakable bond betweem them. )

( Revan approached Carth who was sitting in the pilot's seat. )

Revan: Carth set a course for Corsucant, i have business to attend.

Carth: Right away, Revan.

( The Ebon Hawk lifted from the ground, as the hyperdrive fired up the ship entered hyperspace. )

Carth: Revan, we are arriving on Coruscant in like three days. You should rest.

Revan: You're right, i just keep thinking about Bastilla. The kid..

Carth: Well your're one lucky son of a-

Zan: Revan, do you have any spare lightsaber crystals?

Revan: What happened this time.

Zan: Nothing serious.

( Zan beggins to whistle innocently as T3-M4 rolls in while glowing blue. )

Revan: Zan...what did you do?

Zan: I tried to put a lightsaber crystal into his blow torch, to cut better.

Revan: Right...said Revan.

( Three days passed and the Ebon Hawked landed near the Senate. )

Revan: Wait here.

Carth: I won't go anywhere.

( After five minutes Revan returned to the Ebon Hawk )

Revan: Carth, set a course to Korriban, it seems a Sith cult is researching the tombs for the artifacts.

Carth: But i tought you got all of them.

Revan: So did I, but it seems it isn't over.

Carth: Right away Revan.

( Revan went to the meeting room)

Revan: Everybody, everybody. It seems that we have to go to Korriban. Again.

Zan: Again?

Revan: Yes. It's a long story...

Zan: Anything i could do to help?

Revan: Train, train and train. You are going to need it.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Republic**

Chapter 2

(The Ebon Hawk is heading for the Sith planet of Korriban. Revan is putting on his old Dark Lord robe and equips his Sith lightsaber.)

Revan: Alright people. I want for everyone to get ready, this ain't gonna be a friendly visit

Bastilla: Revan, i want to help you.

Revan: No, Bastilla. You will stay in the Hawk. You can't go to battle while you're pregnant.

Mission: But Revan, why are we here anyway?

Revan: The Jedi Council on Coruscant ordered me to come here because the Sith are looking for a strange artifact. They said i would know when i find it.

Zaalbar: [ Well that helps us alot.]

Revan: Alright, everyone gear up.

(Every one grabs they're gear and weapons and wait on the platform.)

( Carth lowers the platform and rushes to the party)

Carth: Wait for me!

(The party descends from the platform, as a guard spots them.)

Guard: It's the Jedi! Kill them.

(Revan lights up his lightsaber and swiftly kills the guard.)

Zan: Wow...

Mission: Yeah, he's just showing off.

(In that moment, Zan noticed Mission. For him it was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his entire life. The smooth blue skin, her delicate face and the gorgeous eyes. Zan remained speechless.)

(Mission pokes Zan several times)

Mission: Wake up! Hey, dreamy go help Revan take down the Dark Jedi.

Zan: Right, right.

(Zan lights up his lightsaber only to notice the battle is over.)

Revan: Zan, what happened to you?

Zan: Nothing, Master Revan.

Revan: Are you sure you are ok?

Zan: Yes, Master Revan.

(The party approaches the gates of the former Sith Academy which slowly open as Revan touches them.)

Revan: Stay here.

Zan: Master?

Revan: Only i have to go, Zan. It's important.

Zan: I understand master.

(Revan enters the academy and faded into the shadows.)

Mission: So boy, where are you from?

Zan:Hm? Me? Oh i'm from Naboo. How about you?

Mission: Me..i don't really want to talk about this.

Zan: I am sorry if i offended you.

Mission: No, it's alright just...

(After a couple of hours Revan busts out of the academy through the wall.)

Revan: RUN!

(The party begins to run to the Ebon Hawk.)

Mission: What did you do this time, Revan?

Revan: Nothing much, just planting some thermal detonators on the turrets, and getting my old mask back.

Carth: Your old mask? said Carth as he gulped.

Revan: Yes, the Sith were using it for the Dark powers that remained in it. I have to get it to the High Council in Coruscant.

Carth: Are you sure it's safe? I mean won't it tempt you to wear it again?

Revan: No Carth. I won't do such a thing.

(The party enters the Ebon Hawk and sets a course to Coruscant)

(Zan approaches Mission with shyness)

Zan: Nice shooting you did there.

Mission: Hm? Oh hey. Thanks.

( Suddenly the hyperdrive malfunctions and the Ebon Hawks ends up into an asteroid field. One asteroid hits the Ebon Hawk and knocks down Zan and Mission who falls ontop of him. Zan looks at Mission who is ontop of him, unconcious.)

Zan: Oh damn.

(Zan sees the wound on Mission's shoulder and neck, and carries her to the med bay.)

(After some hours, Mission woke up.)

Mission: Uh..what happened? Where am I?

Zan: You're at the med bay. You cut yourself when an asteroid hit the ship.

( Mission looks at her shoulder and at her neck in the improvised mirror.)

Mission: Thanks for bandaging me. I will get back to...argh.

(Mission falls back on the bed, because of the pain)

Zan: Easy there. You cut yourself pretty bad.

(Revan enters the med bay.)  
Revan: Is everyone alright?

Zan: Mission cut herself when the asteroid hit the ship.

Revan: Zan, can you handle it?

Zan: Yes master.

Revan: Very well. I'll go check on Bastilla.

( Several days pass and Mission is still in the med bay.)

Mission: Zan, everytime i wake up you are here and when i go to sleep you are here, watching over me. You bring me food, water and make me feel better everytime i have a bad dream.

( Zan doesn't say anything, but a smile spreads across his face.)

Mission: Come here, Zan.

Zan: What is it, Mission. Is there something wrong?

Mission: You asked me where i was from. Taris, i'm from Taris.

( Only then Zan realises why Mission felt unconfortable while he asked her back on Korriban. Mission let out small tears from her beautiful eyes and grabbed Zan's hand. Zan stopped for a second approaching Mission. )

Zan: Sorry if i made you feel bad, Mission.

( Mission wipes her tears.)

Mission: It's alright. I just..i just miss my home.

( Mission bursts into tears again. Zan grabbed her by the waist lifting her and telling her "It's okay." , wiping off here tears. Mission putted her hand over his waist resting her head on his shoulder. Zan hold her like that for almost half an hour, comforting her.)

Zan: Everything will be okay.

( While hearing that, Mission fell asleep in his arms, Zan lying down next to her on the bed. Suddenly Raven walks in.)  
Revan: Zan everything is...uhm...

Zan: Shh..don't talk so loud, she fell asleep.

Revan: I will be back later.

( Zan slowly fells asleep with Mission in his arms. Mission wakes up only to notice Zan holding her.)

Mission: *in her mind* He is still here, he really cares about me.( After this Mission falls asleep in his arms.)

Carth:*through the radio* Alright, get ready we are about to jump into hyperspace.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Republic**

Chapter 3

(The Ebon Hawk jumped into hyperspace, the shake waking up Zan and Mission.)

Mission: What? What happened?

Zan: I think we entered hyperspace.

Carth:*through the radio* We will arrive on Coruscant in ten minutes.

Zan: I should go.

Mission: Zan, wait.

Zan:Hm? What's wrong?

Mission: How long do i have to stay in the med bay?

Zan: I have to ask Jolee about that.

Mission: Oh...okay.

(Zan leaves the med bay and goes to the men quarters, to Jolee. In the meantime Raven used the speeder to go to the High Council. He enters the Council chamber.)

Revan: Masters, i have found the artefact. It is my former mask.

(The meeting lasted for many hours. Soon Revan exited the chamber furiously and entered the Ebon Hawk which landed near the entrance to the temple.)

Revan: Carth, let's go!

Carth: Where to, Revan?  
Revan: I don't care! Just get me out of here.

(Revan went to his chamber. Soon after that, Bastilla entered the chamber too.)  
Bastilla: What happpened, Revan?

Revan: The Council, they're insane! They think i want to asume the mantle of Dark Lord once again!

Bastilla: Raven, calm down. Remember we always have eachother.(Bastilla pauses.)

Bastilla: ..and the baby.

Raven: You're right, you're right.

Bastilla: So where are we going now?

Raven: Carth said we are heading for Naboo. He said we all need to relax on the beach.

(Meanwhile at the med bay.)

Zan: Mission, Jolee said that you could...go.

(Zan's jaw dropped as he saw Mission in her bathing suit.)

Mission: Oh hey Zan, I heard we are going on Naboo to relax on the beach.

Zan: Oh..okay. I'm in my room if you want me.

Mission: Okay.

Zan: Hey Mission, one more thing. Would you like to hang out sometime?

(In that moment, Mission blushed and she smiled.)

Mission: Sure Zan. Why not?

(Zan nodded and he left the med bay.)

(The Ebon Hawk landed on a plain. The crew headed for the beach.)

Bastilla: I think you should leave your weapons inside the Hawk, Revan.

(Revan puts down the two blasters and a knife.)

Bastilla: All of them.

(Revan sighs and puts down his lightsaber.)

Raven: Good, darling?

Bastilla: Yes.

(Bastilla grabs Revan and kisses him gently on the lips.)

(Zan knocks on Mission's door.)

Zan: Mission, are you there?

Mission: Yeah. Come in.

Zan: So are you ready?

Mission: Sure, let me just grab my towel.

(Mission grabbed her towel and Zan's hand.)

Mission: Let's go.

(In that moment Zan blushed, as soon as Mission's hand touched his.)

(After fifteen minutes of walk the crew arrived at the beach. The sand was golden yellow and the sea was crystal clear.)

Jolee: I never seen something as beautiful as this place.

Carth: I have to agree with you old man. This is one heck of a place.

Mission: We should unpack our things.

Zan: Yeah. Hey Mission you want to go for a swim?

Mission: Sure.

(Zan and Mission went into the sea while the others set up the place.)

Zan: So what would you like to do?  
Mission: I don't know. We could go and watch the sealife. Or do you have any ideas?

Zan: Nah i think we should go.

(Zan and Misson grabbed they're diving gear and started exploring the sealife.)

Mission: Look, Zan. A starfish.

Zan: Where?

(The starfish sticks on Zan's face, while Mission giggles.)

Zan: Get it off! Get it off!

Mission: Relax. It won't hurt you.

(Mission began to pull the starfish from Zan's face.)

Zan: Try harder!

(Mission pulled harder and managed to get the starfish, but in that impulse Zan's and Mission's faces were so close not even a breeze of air could get through. And instant attraction formed between them. Slowly, Mission got closer and closer to Zan's face, gently kissing him on the lips. Zan returned the kiss, but pulled away quickly saying "_It's not allowed for a Jedi to have relationships_.")

(Meanwhile.)

Revan: Where are those two?

Canderous: Over there.

(Revan saw them kissing in the sea.)

Revan: This is not good.

Bastilla: Look at them, Revan. They are just like us. Young lovers.

Revan: Right...Well i think i should set up the grill.

Canderous: Great, what are we having?

Revan: Nerf.

Zaalbar: [Great!]

(Mission and Zan return to the shore, holding hands.)

Zan:*whispers to Mission* Wait, i can't let Master Revan see me.

(Zan quickly let's go of Mission's hand.)

Jolee: Ah, kids. Welcome back.

Mission: Do I smell nerf meat?

Revan: Yeah. We've got the grill with us.

(The next hours passed like a lightning, no one noticing it.)

Bastilla: I think we should get back to the Ebon Hawk.

Carth: I have to agree with Bastilla,we spent a little too much time here.

(The crew headed to the Ebon Hawk, but when they got there they saw a group of Mandalorians ravaging the ship.)

Revan: You had to make me leave my weapons in..

Zan: Don't worry, master. I still have a spare lightsaber with me. You said it yourself: "_Never lose this thing. It is a part of you._"

Revan:Good thinking, Zan.

(Zan give Raven the lightsaber who charges at the Mandalorians, slashing through them like through butter.)

Zan: Wait for me!

(Mission grabbed her blaster and aimed at one of the Mandalorians' head, shooting it beheading him instantly.)

Carth: Nice shooting, kid.

Mission: I am not a kid! I'm fifteen!

(Revan and Zan cleaned the Hawk and ensured that there were no Mandalorians left.)

Raven: Well that was...

Zan: ...fun?

Revan: Yeah..

(Zan sheated his both lightsabers, and headed towards his room. There Mission was waiting for him.)

Zan: Mission, what are you doing in here?

Mission: I wanted to apologise for the thing at the beach.

Zan: Don't worry. It's okay.

Mission: I hope.

(Zan barely hid his feelings from Mission while she was in his room, but Revan sensed it. The next morning, Zan ran into Revan.)

Zan: Sorry master.

Revan: It's okay, but I worry about you and Mission.

Zan: Wha..what?

Revan: I sensed your feelings for her.

Zan:Ma..master, I..

Revan: Relax, Zan. It isn't a problem. Me and Bastilla were the same as you two.

Zan: So, i can hang out with Mission?

Revan: Of course, but don't think about it when you are in front of the Council.

Zan: Thank you, master.

(Zan ran into Mission's room to tell her, only to find out she isn't there. When he turned he almost stumble over her.)

Zan: Sorry, Mission.

Mission: Is there something wrong, Zan?

Zan: Revan said that we could...you know, hang out.

Mission: Zan, that is great. But...

Zan: What is it, Mission? Is something wrong?

Mission: Nothing, i'm just happy.

(Zan grabbed her waist and hugged her, in front of everybody.)

Zaalbar: [Mission?]

Mission: Yeah Big Z?

Zaalbar: [You and...]

Mission: Maybe..

Zan: I can understand what you are saying.

Zaalbar: [I'm going back to my meat.]

Carth:*through the radio* Alright folks, we are going to Coruscant. Revan has some business to attend to.

End of chapter 3


End file.
